Lonely
by GreyEyes1
Summary: When Mel gets lonely and what comes of it... Disclaimer i own nothing FINISHED
1. The story

A.N. - This story was originally started by Danric-Lover, but she wouldn't finish it so it was finished by GreyEyes and Ellie. I am saying sorry upfront for Danric fans, he is not treated very well in this one, I am a fan too, but I am finishing this story for Danric-Lover so I can't do to much. If you don't like it take it up with her, she supposedly has got a couple stories. I will try real hard to be nice to him. Here I go:

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vidanric had just left for a week with Elenet. I knew it would be hard her to be together. She truly loved him. It am not sure why I had suggested that Danric go to stay with her alone. I have no idea what came over me. Well, I guess that was good for her since Danric and I were getting married, she would need to get used to us being together.

"He will love it," said Russav that night while we were discussing my concerns over the dinner that he had invited himself to. I said he was probably right but I still wasn't sure. Many things that Russav said were not exactly true…and that turned me on. I was very ashamed to say that but it was true. I wandered back to my room after dinner, unaware of Russav following me in the shadows. When I arrived at my suite, I finally noticed he had been following me. She turned on him and question him why he was here…even though on the inside she was particularly pleased. 

"Well…I…I…have something to tell you…" he replied.

"And that would be?" I questioned.

"I…I…" he just couldn't get it out that he was madly in love with her.

"Oh come on Russav, it can't be that bad, can it?" 

"It depends on what you think of bad…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, Meliara, Iammadlyinlovewithyou."

"WHAT!!!" I yelled. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Maybe…"

"I think you just said that you are madly in love with me. Was that it?" I said slowly.

"Yeah," he said this very softly so I could barely hear him.

"Well Russav, I am married and you are married to this wouldn't really work…" 

"Are you saying that if we weren't married you would…um…"

"Sure, why not?" I replied enthusiastically.

"Whoa…"

"Well, what do you think about an affair??" I asked.

"I like that idea but wouldn't it be better if you broke the engagement?"

"No, I think affairs are much more fun!"

"If that's what you want, then sure!" said Russav.

"Great!"

"One more thing, would you mind calling me, 'Sexy Savvy'?"

"Oh yeah!! That's what I always thought of you as!"

"Really? That's awesome! I feel so loved!" Sexy Savvy exclaimed.

"Ok with that done, what will everyone else say? If Tamara or Vidanric found out, what would happen to us?"

"They don't have to find out…" I said in my sexiest voice.

"Well alright." Savvy said.

With that all said, he shoved me against a wall and kissed me.

"Oh, Sexy Savvy…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day I awoke with Russav near me. I saw he was already awake.

"Good morning," Russav said quietly.

"Good morning, Savvy," I said, smiling.

I thought we should get up and get ready for breakfast but I didn't think Russav would let me. I decided that I would have to ask him anyway.

"Savvy, I think we should get up for breakfast," I stated.

"Oh, so soon? Why?" Russav asked.

"Because people may get suspicious that you and I are both late for court and other such things,"

"They aren't smart enough to figure it out," he stated simply. 

"Yes, I know that, but what if they do? Tamara isn't dumb and would suspect the worst." I said not really wanting Danric to find out.

"Shhh. They won't find out and if they do we will run off." 

I started to protest again, but he silenced me with a kiss. A familiar thought from when Flauvic kissed me, that this was wonderful, but not happiness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From one look at his face I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"This isn't going to work out is it?" I asked.

" I don't think so," he said sadly, "You see I still love Tamara, as annoying as she can be sometimes."

"I understand completely, I miss Vidanric so much." I said as there was an unspoken agreement between us never to speak of this again. (A/N: There I tried to save Danric, sorry it was the best I could do with the previous material.) Russav left through the servants quarters so as not to cause a stir. As soon as he had left Mora came rushing in and said, "Ma'am please permission to speak freely." 

"Of course Mora and how many times do I have to tell you call me Mel." I said.

"Yes well I am very proud of you for ending that so soon and so well."

"You mean you knew?" I exclaimed surprised.

"You forget that I am a servant and under Galdren's rule we had to be discreet and we often played the part of spy." at these words I laughed because they were so true.

"Anyway your um interest in the Duke of Savona is merely because you are lonely and he reminds you of the Marquise." (A/N: Is that right? I don't currently have my copy of the book.)

"Of course you are right Mora that is what I summarized." when I said that I realized that I had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that day I was in Petitioner's Court sitting as far away from Russav as possible. He was sitting next to Tamara and she was flirting with him like she always had. I now knew that why he had been the way he had been was because they were in one of their fights, and judging how his mood had been and how happy he was now it had been a bad one. I smiled slightly, but then sobered when I realized that I was still alone and that Vidanric wouldn't be back for a couple more days. When I turned back around the seat next to me was occupied. It was Danric! I gasped and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh, not here." then he kissed my hand. I felt my face lighten considerably. I glanced over at Russav to see how he was taking it. He was smiling almost as much as I was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 6~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later back in my room Vidanric came in and kissed me. When we had finally stopped I asked, "What are you doing home so early?"

"It was very uncomfortable at Grumareth with Elenet. Plus I missed you so much." he said his eyes alight.

"Oh don't worry, I missed you more then you can imagine." I said kissing him again.

(A/N: I know that it was a really lame ending, but Danric-Lover and I have very different styles of writing and I really didn't like how she was treating Danric even though she claims to be Danric-Lover. Ok, ok I lied she likes him more then I do. Please review and read some of our other stories.) 


	2. Please read inportant

Author's Note

Hey, I would like to say that this was my first fic and I wasn't quite sure how it works so all of the chapters are in the first one, I am sorry. This story is finished, but I might make other chapters replying to reviews so if you have questions go ahead and ask. Also I would like to make it clear that the disclaimer is in the summery. By the way Danric-Lover is a friend of mine and the review she gave had a slight mistake one she doesn't get high on pop, two the soda was caffeine-free. So in other words this story is her fault and was posted as a joke. Ellie, as mentioned in the beginning, was there as well and if she does as she says one of her stories (from the same night, it was a sleepover.) may be posted. I think it is called What Really Happened. It is about Mel and Danric (yeah!) and should be really good. You should read and review it.


	3. another authors note but don't let that ...

I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated lately! L please forgive me. Please, please, PLEASE!!!! *sob* ok I had to get that out. Thank you to my reviewers, which at the moment is 2.

Black Rose25:

Thank you for reviewing. I often feel slightly down after reading a depressing story so no hard feelings. :D I wasn't happy about the being me to Danric part, but as I mentioned before I did my best with the material given. I wholeheartedly agree that Danric-Lover should naturally be more considerate and she says she is very devoted to him, but I don't believe her. ;) About the resemblance between Danric and Russav, I figured since they were cousins they would look similar and have similar figures.

Danric-Lover

Black Rose25 is right why were you so mean to Danric? You evil person! *sob* How could you? Haha just messing with you although I would like to know. . .

Later,

Please review I need the stamina boaster.

GreyEyes 


	4. another update :

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I got a new computer, then it broke so I had to get another one and it was all really stupid.

I got more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPEE I feel so loved! I don't really care what you say I just want reviews.

FelSong:

Thank you for your encouragement. Ok so I was being sarcastic, but I am just glad you took the time to review. I don't really like the idea of Mel doing that either. But it was really just a joke to play on my friend aka Danric-Lover. If you don't like the idea of Mel doing this I suggest you don't read (when and if Ellie posts it) What Really Happened, or WRH. I am sorry that I don't know what her pen name is or if she will even finish it, let alone post it. But it was written at the same time as this one and roughly similar.

Danric-Lover:

Gees Hilary, it was just a joke. *cough, yeah right, cough* I wish you would stop quoting things, it really isn't like you, more like me. :D Oh, yeah like you will remember to hurt me and like you could. Now I want you to STOP yelling a my reviewers!! If when you post your story I will recommend people reading it. *waving a white truce flag franticly* Oh, and just an FYI it was Ellie's idea.

Black Rose25:

Please ignore Danric-Lover, she is a bit hotheaded and goes through obsessions although Vidanric is lasting long. ;) Glad to be a first. You are probably right about the description, I lent my cousin my book and she never gave it back, I just now got another one. I was going to see Sinbad, but my mom thought my 6 year old sister would be scared (she gets scared very easily) so I haven't seen it yet. I do intend to. I always pictured Danric tall as well.

If anyone can guess correctly what my pen name stands for 

(other then Danric-Lover or any of my other friends.) 

I will update just for them so guess! 

(this should be interesting. . .)

Please review,

GreyEyes J 


End file.
